If you ever step to me
by Dark-Angel09
Summary: Songfic. Step to me by: Thousand Foot Krutch. Krad's getting mad at Satoshi for constantly defying him and evantualy Stepping to him. KradSatoshi :one shot:


I enjoyed this song too much. It's seriously awesome and it inspired me so much! So yeah Krad and Satoshi. So its boy love don't like don't read.

Disclaimer- I don't own D.N.Angel and I don't own this song either. You'll notice as you read down who its by.

**" Step To Me "**

-By-**Thousand Foot Krutch**

_I've been as far as you can go  
I've learned a lot and now I know  
You're never gonna get me on the floor again  
I'm prepared to take you to the end  
Never gonna play your games again  
Bring your whole team and all your friends  
But I hope your listenin'_

Krad was smiling again. He was smiling that little smile that Satoshi knew far too well. It was the smile that told Satoshi Krad was thinking of something. Something that involved him.

And Satoshi most definitely did not want that.

Krad took a good step forward.

Causing Satoshi to take a good step back.

Krad took another step forward smirking his smart-ass smirk at Satoshi.

Satoshi took another step backward glaring his hateful glare.

As soon as Satoshi did that though he found himself against his bedroom wall. Satoshi almost let out a noise of surprise but he held it in.

Krad laughed.

That damn laugh.

Gods Satoshi hated that laugh. He hated this even more though. He hated it when Krad would do this.

Satoshi would be vulnerable for a small time and Krad would materialize, breaking all laws of physics by doing so too.

So this was it. It was either knock Krad out and get him to the floor forcing him to go away or Krad would…

Satoshi really would prefer not to even think of that though.

'Here I go' Satoshi thought as he dashed to the side then lunging towards Krad hoping to tackle him like he would Dark and then try to knock him out.

Amazingly it worked once but...

Krad caught him, falling backwards but quickly spinning so it was Satoshi who hit the floor. Krad quickly pinned Satoshi's wrists above his head with one hand.

Satoshi cursed himself. 'Of course it wouldn't work a second time. Krad's too smart to fall for the same thing twice.' Satoshi began struggling.

Krad chuckled softly enjoying the view.

"My my, I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to do that again." Krad smirked brushing a few strands of blue locks away from Satoshi's face with his free hand.

Krad then lowered himself slightly and whispered into Satoshi's ear.

"Tonight, my pet, I really will take you to the end. No more games, and no distractions what-so-ever."

On that note he pulled out a white feather, preparing to seal every door in Satoshi's apartment but then..

_Haunt me / if you want me  
But I'll warn you  
**If you ever step to me**_

Satoshi took this moment to break free of Krad and run for the window.

Krad noticed, a small flame of anger now rising.

Satoshi quickly opened the window and jumped out onto a fire escape quickly running down the steps, and then ignoring the ladder he jumped the last bit and rolled onto the ground and quickly got up heading for anywhere as long as he was away from Krad.

"You always defy me, my dear Satoshi-sama. And tonight will be the last time you run." Krad watched as Satoshi ran quickly taking off after him.

_I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)_

Satoshi ran with all his might. Frustrated that as far as he ran from Krad they were still connected and Krad would always catch up at some point. Satoshi badly wished he could just get away from all of this.

He then turned and began to run into an ally-way when he ran into someone. Falling down he looked up into golden eyes. He ran right into Krad.

Krad smiled slightly. Satoshi for once couldn't tell if it was evil or not. All he knew now was that Krad was picking him up.

"Krad what the hell?" Satoshi asked.

Krad was now flying with Satoshi in his arms. They flew slightly across town until they reached a clock tower. There, Krad landed onto a balcony releasing Satoshi from his grasp for he knew Satoshi could not get away.

Satoshi pulled away quickly when released. Satoshi had a confused look on his face. Krad took a step forward repeating earlier and kept at it until Satoshi was now against a railing high above the city.

"I want you to see and understand.." Krad then pulled Satoshi into an embrace. Satoshi struggled but stopped knowing it was useless. Krad then planted a kiss atop Satoshi's head. Spinning him slightly so they were both looking out onto the city below.

"What? What do you think I should see?" Satoshi asked annoyed slightly.

"You're always defying me Satoshi, and I really can't see why. I care for you so much. You are my everything Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi mumbled something.

"What was that my pet?"

"I'm not your pet, and you do not care for me! All I am is a vessel to you! So stop feeding me your lies!"

Satoshi then felt himself being spun and lifted meeting Krad at eye level now.

"No, it's not a lie. I really do care for you. Why can't you see that? I alone love you completely."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Satoshi couldn't take it anymore and he began struggling again.

_I'm sick of letting you control  
The places that I go  
I'm never giving into you again  
Take, take another look at me  
And tell me what you see  
All of these cats tryin' to get under my skin  
But they can't step over me  
You try to control me  
But ya can't hold me  
You don't own me  
_**_If you ever step to me_**

Krad lowered him again; Satoshi bit his arm seizing freedom he pulled away and stood in front of Krad.

"You may love me Krad. But I..I Hate You! " Satoshi yelled in anger.

Krad almost looked hurt but merely waited for a reason with a cold look on his face now.

"You are always in the back of my mind, always pestering me!" Satoshi shouted with a fierce look in his eyes. "Always laughing at me! Always threatening to kill whatever I hold close to me! I can never live a normal life because of you! I refuse to let any of this happen again. I'm sick of you!"

Krad looked back into those fierce eyes, than he looked at Satoshi as a whole. He was shaking slightly but Krad could not tell if it was from the chilling wind blowing through or if it was from anger.

" Do you try to irritate me Satoshi-sama? You remind me of Dark sometimes if only for an instant. And it just makes me even angrier." Krad said with a firm look.

"Like I care! You don't have any control over me Krad! Not me or my feelings! You can't hold onto me forever. And you will never own me!" Satoshi took a step forward in anger.

"Satoshi-sama.." Krad snarled almost, anger welling up in him again.

Krad lunged forward knocking Satoshi down.

_I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)_

Satoshi was on the verge of breaking from all the stress. He really needed to get away but here Krad yet again, trapped him.

"Satoshi-sama, you are really pushing it tonight." He then bit fiercely into the nape of Satoshi's neck.

Satoshi let out a gasp of pain. Krad then pulled away as the crimson liquid began to spill out.

"No one cares for you more than me. No one! Not even that Niwa brat!"

Satoshi winced slightly. "How would you know!"

"Because my everything, I own you! I know all about you and what goes on around you. You're my answer to the question why!" With that Krad leaned down and smashed their lips together.

Satoshi tried to turn away but Krad bit his lip to keep him there.

"Your blood is exquisite as always, my dear Satoshi-sama." Krad pulled away giving his tamer a bit of space.

"What…did you mean when you said I was your answer..?" Satoshi felt weary now.

"I'm glad you asked. You're the answer to why I never cared for any of my other tamers. They were all flawed... But you? You are perfect in every way. I was waiting so long for something perfect like you." Krad smiled as he gazed down into Satoshi's face.

Satoshi felt disgusted somehow and looked away.

_I know it's not me  
Take a look inside me  
I'm sick of these ways  
So sick of these games  
Couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you  
Call me a freak  
But I don't hear the words you speak  
I'm takin' control  
Just lettin' you know  
That I won't get sucked in by you_

"You think I'm perfect? What about now am I still perfect?" Satoshi spat out feeling weaker than he really was.

"Yes now and forever. That is the one of the many reasons why I care for you so much." Krad smirked moving now allowing Satoshi to get up.

Satoshi sat up arms behind him slightly to hold him up. He looked at Krad and looked away. He was so sick of him and his mind games. "You don't care for me ok? Enough already. Your games are tiring me."

"How can you say such things my dear Satoshi?" He crawled forward onto Satoshi again, his face inches away from his tamers. "Satoshi?" he whispered into his ear.

"A homicidal blond like you could never love anything. Much less care for it." Satoshi turned to look into Krad's golden eyes.

"Heh." Krad ignored what he said and leaned in about to kiss him again but this time Satoshi scooted back.

"Krad, stop it. Enough! I'm never going to give into you!"

_I sometimes wish that I could fly  
Hold me tight in your arms tonight  
Sick of livin' inside a lie, alright  
I can't count the times I've tried  
Stand alone just to lift you high  
You're my answer to the question why  
(Why)_

Krad would never listen to Satoshi though. He got up again repeating there stepping game.

Satoshi was now up doing the same, ignoring his new migraine that was getting worse by the minute.

Krad took two steps forward as did Satoshi backwards. And again there was a pesky railing. Krad walked over to Satoshi smirking as he always did when he cornered his pet.

Krad leaned down. "Satoshi-sama..I love and care for you, and you alone."

Satoshi winced in pain from hearing such things. "Shut up! I said that's enough! Just go!"

Krad pulled Satoshi into a hug for the second time. His golden hair moving slightly in the wind.

"Let me go!" Satoshi leaned in slightly but pounded his fist against the blond's chest all the same.

"Never, I will continue to hold you forever."

"I'm so sick of this though.." Satoshi, losing almost all his strength now, managed to pull away, only because Krad let him.

Satoshi walked over to a wall near them and sat down, brining his knees up he rested his arms on them. He then looked towards Krad slightly.

_Haunt me / if you want me  
But I'll warn you  
**If you ever step to me again**_

"Tell me, is that why you haunt me and continue to want me? Because I'm so god damn perfect in your mind?" Satoshi muttered almost barely auditable. Head now resting upon his arms.

"Yes that's one. You are also one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. And you'll stay perfect and beautiful as long as I'm around. I'll protect you from the world and all its flaws. But I must warn you Satoshi-sama, the next time you step to me in anger I may end up hurting you more than I want to." Krad ended that with a firm voice.

_you try to control me  
But ya can't hold me  
You don't own me  
**If you ever step to me**_

"I really don't care right now. I can't control you as best as I should be able to but you can't control me either." Satoshi mumbled slowly getting up.

"Like I said you don't own me. And just to spite you." Satoshi took a step forward.

"Satoshi..I told you the next time you stepped to me I would—" Krad was cut off by surprise.

Satoshi fell forward smiling before he was fully out.

Krad caught him in his arms and then sat down, allowing Satoshi's head to rest on his chest.

"Well I suppose for now it can't be helped." Krad watched as Satoshi slept peacefully. "But soon, my dear Satoshi-sama, you will belong completely to me. Soon you won't ever think of stepping to me again."

**---------------End**

**A/N:** Songs over and so is this long one-shot. I hope you guys liked it. I skipped two verses at first and went back to fix them but it was hard to put them back in so they all worked together. Yeah I love that song though, it's mainly for Krad but some verses just suited Satoshi more so it was a mix of them in each one. So yeah Reviews are really really nice!


End file.
